kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Hero
is a fan made crossover between the Kamen Rider and Fire Emblem franchises. It is in a Super Hero Time partnership with Debo Sentai Kyoryuger Synposis The year is 2019 and a young man is going to meet up with his friends and, to pass time until they arrive, plays Fire Emblem Heroes. He ends up getting a prompt asking him if he wishes to go to a special event for the game and clicks yes. The young man, under the alias of Takeshi, is taken into a world where Fire Emblem is real and is tasked to repair damage caused to the worlds. Characters Main Heroes Awakening no Sekai Binding Blade no Sekai Path of Radiance no Sekai Radiant Dawn no Sekai Lucina's Sekai Shadow Dragon no Sekai Fates no Sekai Allies Takeshi's *Tiki-chan *Mystery Woman Awakening no Sekai *Chrom *Sumia *Lissa *Virion *Tharja Binding Blade no Sekai *Lilina *Elffin Path of Radiance no Sekai *Greil *Mist *Soren *Elincia Radiant Dawn no Sekai Lucina's Sekai *Cynthia *Inigo *Owain *Noire *Morgan Shadow Dragon no Sekai *Altean Military **Cain **Abel **Linde Fates no Sekai *Nohr **Xander **Camilla **Leo **Elise *Hoshido **Queen Mikoto **Ryoma **Hinoka **Takumi **Sakura Emblemranger no Sekai Swordsmen Sentai Emblemranger Crossover Allies Chou Taisen Remake Movie War Dimension Heroic Tales: Kamen Rider Marth |Sento Kiryu |- | style="background-color:#0044CF" |Kamen Rider Cross-Z |Ryuga Banjou |} Enemies Takeshi's Awakening no Sekai *Gangrel Binding Blade no Sekai *Roartz *Arcard *Brunnya Path of Radiance no Sekai Radiant Dawn no Sekai *Lekain *Izuka Lucina's Sekai *Grima Shadow Dragon no Sekai *Gharnef Crossover Enemies Hero vs. Kamen Rider Woz *Swortz Episodes Episodes in Kamen Rider Hero are refered to as 'Emblems' in reference to part of the title of the series Kamen Rider is crossing over with, Fire Emblem. #Emblem 01: To Become A Hero #Emblem 02: Ylisse Soldier #Emblem 03: Awakening A Heart #Emblem 04: The Bern On The Western Isles #Emblem 05: Child of the Lion #Emblem 06: Tales of the Greil Mercenaries #Emblem 07: On the Path of Radiance... #Emblem 08: Going Forward #Emblem 09: To A Radiant Dawn #Emblem 10: The Ruined Future #Emblem 11: Future's Hope #Emblem 12: King Henshin #Emblem 13: Rider Henshin #Emblem 14: if Our Fates Cross #Emblem 15: Ryu no Hoko Hero Chibi Kamen Rider Hero Chibi is a mini-comic series created by KKD Silver on his DeviantArt account. #Hero Chibi 01 #Hero Chibi 02 #Hero Chibi 03 #Hero Chibi 04 #Hero Chibi 05 #Hero Chibi 06 Movies and Specials #Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider: Hero and Ex-Aid: Movie War Dimension #Kamen Rider Hero: Heroic Tales ##Swordsmen Sentai Emblemranger ##Kamen Rider Marth #Chou Taisen Remake #Kamen Rider Hero: Awakening Christmas #Kamen Rider Hero: Treat-Giving Day #Kamen Rider Hero Flipbook Video #Kamen Rider Hero First Anniversary Video #Kamen Rider Hero & Kamen Rider Zi-O: Super Combination Special #Kamen Rider Hero & Kamen Rider Zi-O: Heisei Generations Forever.5 #Kamen Rider Hero vs. Kamen Rider Woz #Kamen Rider: Dream Heisei War Trivia *This story series was made as a birthday present for KKD Silver (the first chapter going up on the date of his birthday). The main character's alias, Takeshi, is given the name after his main OC of the same name (Takeshi Narumi). *The damage to the Fire Emblem worlds is stated to be the fault of Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade by accidentally being sent into a Fire Emblem world. *The poster picture was drawn by Orcbrother on DeviantArt.